Hachiman/Relationships
Inmates Liang Liang is a former assassin of Hachiman's mafia, whom Hachiman recruited after blackmailing him into obedienceNanbaka web manga chapter 86. Hachiman saw Liang's martial arts skills as nothing but tools for him to use; as such, when he discovered that he had been sparing all of his targets, he brutally tortured him with plans to assassinate himNanbaka web manga chapter 87. However, the mafia was disbanded before he could manage and, seeing Liang as one of his primary traitors, Hachiman vowed to kill him. Hachiman seemed to receive a chance to do so when he was released from his cell, his desire for vengence overriding the orders he was given. Liang harbors a seething hatred for him and is angered at his presence and treatment of him, while Hachiman continues to see him as nothing but his former toolNanbaka web manga chapter 83. However, Liang and his callmates eventually defeat Hachiman, who continues to bemoan his hatred of them before his deathNanbaka web manga chapter 146. Qi Qi is a former recruit of Hachiman's who he recruited as a chemist in exchange for repaying his debts. He praised Qi's skills in making medicine but did not value him as a human, seeing him only as a tool for him to use, albiet one of his finestNanbaka web manga chapter 83. Qi, on the other hand, developed a seething hatred for Hachiman after discovering that he'd ordered for the kidnapping and mutilation of Upa, a child at the time; he saw the mafia leader as a dispicable coward, reminding him of his own nature. Hachiman's approval of Qi was due only to the fact that he could modify his creations to be fatal poisons, selling them on the black market for a high price. When Qi discovered this and tried to back down, Hachiman lost all respect for himNanbaka web manga chapter 87. After the mafia was betrayed and disbanded, he saw Qi as the ringleader of the traitors and subsequently the one he despised the most. Despite this, Hachiman's greedy nature leads him to use Qi's skills to his advantage once again, despite displaying immense anger at his past actions. Qi, however, retained a loathing for the mafia leader and planned to defeat him while similtaneously pretending to serve him, eventually following through with his plans and creating a poison specifically for the sake of subduing Hachiman, who continues to bemoan his hatred of them before his death. Upa Upa was one of Hachiman's subordinates who he recruited when he was only a child, ordering his kidnap as a buyer had promised a large sum of money for Upa's organs; while he recovered, Upa worked for the mafia. He did not value Upa as a human, seeing him only as one of his tools and regarding him as a traitor after the mafia's disbandment, planning to kill him. Hachiman seemed to receive a chance to do so when he was released from his cell, his desire for vengence overriding the orders he was given. Upa harbors a seething hatred for him and is angered at his presence and treatment of him, renouncing his status as his former subordinate and vowing to defeat him before he can progress. Upa and his callmates eventually defeat Hachiman, who continues to bemoan his hatred of them before his death. References Category:Relationships